1. Field of Use
This invention relates generally to means for filling, sealing and concealing an elongated groove formed in the surface of a structure, such as a groove formed in a body surface during construction of an automobile body whereat two flanged sheet metal panels are overlapped and welded together.
In particular, it relates to such means which take the form of an elongated two-piece assembly comprising an elastic slotted first member insertable in the groove and a rigid second member comprising a serrated lower portion detachably insertable into the slot of the first member to expand the latter in the groove and a molding trim upper portion to conceal the groove.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the manufacture of some types of automobile bodies, for example, a flanged edge of a sheet-metal roof panel is joined by spot-welding to an overlapping flanged edge of an adjacent sheet-metal side panel. The construction is carried out in such a manner as to result in creation in the auto body surface of an elongated groove about six inches long, one-half inch wide and one-half inch deep and having a seam along the bottom thereof. This groove, which exists solely as a result of manufacturing techniques, is not acceptable in the finished body and must be sealed against the water leakage and concealed for aesthetic reasons.
Heretofore, the practice was to fill the groove with molten lead or solder-lead alloy and then to manually grind and polish the solidified lead so as to provide a smooth, aesthetically pleasing, finished body surface. The lead also served to seal the seam against water leakage from rain or water sprayed on the finished auto body in a car wash and, obviously, prevented water from accumulating in the groove. For manufacturing reasons, the overlapping flanges of the panels to be welded were pre-shaped so that the elongated groove, measured transversely, was slightly wider at the bottom than at the top. Incidentally, this shape insured that the solidified lead remained in the joint and did not work free. However, the use of lead to fill grooves has fallen into disfavor because of lead's toxic qualities and because the production technique of filling and grinding is time-consuming and unduly costly.
One prior art approach that was developed and is now in use to fill a groove and avoid the use of lead is depicted in prior art FIG. 4 of the present application. This approach involves welding two spaced T-head metal studs 70 to the floor of a groove 14A, pouring a solidifiable liquid sealer 72 onto the floor of the groove which hardens to form a seal along a seam 15A to prevent water leakage therethrough, painting the body, snapping plastic molding clips 74 onto the studs 70 after painting the body, and finally snapping an elongated decorative plastic molding strip 76 onto the clips 74to conceal the groove and the components therein.
However, this approach is not entirely satisfactory. The problem primarily concerns the metal studs 70, but other problems also arise. For example, the welded studs 70 are installed early in the body-building process and are sometimes accidentally bent or broken during welding or at later stages of construction. The sealer 72, which is poured into groove 14A after welding of the studs 70 but before painting of the auto body, sometimes is accidentally slopped up onto the studs 70 and solidifies thereon so that later on the molding clips 74 will not fit over the studs. If a stud 70 is bent, missing, or covered with sealer 72, molding clip 74 cannot be installed thereon and, therefore, molding strip 76 cannot be mounted on the clip. The body then must go0 to a repair area where, for example, a head-liner and many other previously installed components are removed, so that the defective stud 70 can be drilled out, a repair stud (not shown) welded on, the joint resealed, and the components re-assembled. This is a complicated and expensive repair.
Even if good parts are properly installed and assembled according to the prior art approach and the finished automobile is released for sale and put in use, driving the vehicle through a car wash or in a heavy rain storm results in groove 14A, which is substantially empty, filling with water which leaks thereinto beneath the edge of molding strip 76. At some seasons of the year, water collected in groove 14A may freeze and expand thereby causing molding strip 76 to rise. Repeated thawing and freezing can cause the molding strip 76 to rise up far enough away from the body surface to a position where it can be broken and must be replaced. Replacement is a very expensive operation, whether the vehicle still within warranty or whether the cost is borne by the auto owner.